


A dog's perspective

by Lerya



Series: Discord challenges [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dog Narative, Gen, Marineford Arc, Stefan's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: While we see just what Marineford, and its predececing months did to the Whitebeard Pirates.I, tried to, write it from the perspective of man's best friend.Stefan's look at things starting at his boarding of the Moby Dick, until the aftermath of the Payback War.
Relationships: Stefan (One Piece) & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Discord challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A dog's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for tears, I know I had some while writing this (sorry TT.TT)

Stefan really liked his humans, his main human was a large man by the name of Whitebeard, or Oyaji, he had heard both names be used when addressing his main human, so he guessed he had two names.

His main human found him when he was little more than a pup, abandoned by the human his mother had kept, because they couldn’t, or wouldn’t, take care of a nest of pups. His brothers and sisters were taken away soon, because they were small and cute – things humans normally wanted in a dog.

But he, Stefan, was already big, even as a pup, so be never expected to find a human to call his own. No one wanted a pup that reminded them of a wolf, more than a dog, even if he didn’t know what a wolf was.

At least until that dreadful rainy night, when he was huddled into the box his mother’s humans had put them on the street, hoping the cardboard could keep out the wind and rain, a moot thought, he found out later. So, as he was sitting there, wet, shivering, and thinking this would be the end, a huge figure crouched down before him, a smile on the human’s face as his massive hand pats his head.

“I think my children would like a dog to run around with on the ship. Would you like that, boy?”

He had waggled his tail, hoping to keep the man’s attention, and be taken with him.

“Gurarara, I take that as a yes, then. I think I’ll name you Stefan.”

The human ended up taking him with him to his ship, a huge thing made of wood that sailed the seas, where he could play and grow with all of his human’s pups. It would be the start of a great adventure for both Stefan, and all his humans.

\--

He liked the blue fire human second best, Marco they called him, Marco the Phoenix, he was his main human’s left hand, whatever that might mean. But for Stefan it meant that Marco was the one who took him out for walks whenever they docked at an island. Or who played fetch with him on the ship, if Oyaji couldn’t do so.

Marco was also the one who kept him healthy, checked him out regularly and gave him his shots when he needed any. He knew Marco was a human doctor, and he always took great care of his patients, so Stefan was no different, if it took a bit of practice, seeing as humans and dogs were still different.

\--

One of his other favourite humans was Thatch, Thatch was a cook, which meant he always made very yummy food, for the humans, but as soon as Stefan boarded the Moby Dick, he did the same for him. Thatch didn’t believe in dogfood, like he remembered his mother eating at her human’s. No Thatch just made a meal from scratch, he always did.

Until, at one point, Thatch stopped bringing him meals, it was one of the other cooks who did so, which made him worry and look for Thatch.

He found him, in a secluded room, with a sheet over his face. He looked to be sleeping and felt very cold.

But Stefan didn’t know anything about humans, so he guessed it was fine and went his merry way. Until the day after, they put the bed Thatch was sleeping in on the water and set in on fire. He barked and barked, wanting to let everyone know that Thatch was still in there.

Marco had crouched next to him and ran hands through his fur, trying to explain that Thatch wouldn’t be here anymore to make his food, to make anyone’s food. Thatch had died, for something totally unreasonable, but he died, and they wouldn’t ever see him again.

\--

Stefan also had a third favourite human, Ace, even if he had to share him with the cat, he brought with him, Kotatsu.

Ace was amazing to cuddle with, as he was always warm, and had a habit of falling asleep just about everywhere. Not that Stefan minded, it just meant that the places he took his naps in were sometimes a bit strange. But he got to take naps, surrounded by one of his favourite humans, and be pleasantly warm while doing so.

Not that he minded, in reality, he didn’t even mind having to share Ace with Kotatsu, the cat – even if Marco called him a Lynx (which was just a big cat, right?)

So, that one evening he had been sleeping in Oyaji’s bed, he had been very confused to be woken up when Ace and Marco were having a fight, with Oyaji trying to mediate between the two. He hadn’t gotten what they were saying, he only knew that after that night, he couldn’t find Ace anywhere, which made him howl and agitate Kotatsu, thinking the cat had done something to Ace.

But he hadn’t, Marco has explained, once again, that Ace went after Teach, to avenge Thatch’s dead.

He didn’t know what avenge meant, he only knew that he wouldn’t be getting any head rubs, nor naptimes, with Ace for a while.

\--

Now there was a human he didn’t like, Teach, he always smelled of deceit and lies and unpleasantness. He never acted upon it, but Stefan always growled whenever the man got to close.

It had shocked many of his other humans, but Teach had waved it away, saying that most animals didn’t like him. Kotatsu had acted the same way, with hiding, instead of growling, but it secured the fact, in Stefan’s mind, that the human wasn’t liked on the crew.

He was proven right when the man murdered one of his favourite humans, even if it took Kotatsu explaining it to him, to understand what had happened, after Ace had left and he was left wondering what had happened.

\--

Months passed, without Ace, after Thatch was gone, where Marco did his best to keep him entertained, especially now that Oyaji was connected to so many wires and couldn’t play fetch with him anymore.

Marco took over that part as well, the blond also made sure to bring him his food for several times a week, just sitting next to him as he ate, telling him about whatever ailed him.

It always seemed like a lot, seeing as Marco told a lot of things in those times, his face etched in sadness, which in turn made Stefan sad as well. Making him nudge his nose to Marco’s tight, and lay his head on it, while the blond would pet him.

He loved those little times and hoped they would get a lot of those in the future.

\--

For now, he was anxiously waiting for the return of his humans, they had left a few of them behind on the island under water. To wait out the war, even if Stefan didn’t know what War was, Kotatsu didn’t know either, he had gone and asked.

He hoped it was something fun, his humans needed something fun in their lives after everything that happened. He also hoped that whatever it was, it was over soon, so all his humans could be together again on the Moby Dick, having fun, and eating great things, and enjoying their family together again.

\--

Stefan learned that war wasn’t a fun thing at all, but a painful thing full of loss and sadness. Part of their humans had returned from the war, telling those left behind that they had lost Oyaji and Ace in Marineford – something Stefan vowed to never go, if it made them lose Oyaji and Ace.

After, they had gone after Teach, to pay him back for the hurt, loss, and sadness the Whitebeard Pirates had gone through, but they had lost that war too.

So now, here they were, he and Kotatsu, with Marco on an island the blond had said had been Oyaji’s birthplace. Protecting it, as Oyaji would have wanted, protected Oyaji’s treasure, as well and the graves that were set on the edge of the cliff behind the house Marco now lived in.

The graves of two of Stefan’s favourite humans.

He would miss them very much, like he missed all of his humans, but he still had Marco, and Kotatsu wasn’t half bad. They would manage, even if it were so very different from the live on the Moby Dick, he had found memories of all his humans, he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
